(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a channel allocation method and device using wireless access in a vehicular environment. Particularly, the present invention relates to a channel allocation method and device for handover by a base station in communication between the base station and a vehicle using wireless access in the vehicular environment.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The wireless access in vehicular environments (WAVE) method supports communication of fast running vehicles, and is configured with the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11p and the IEEE 1609. In this instance, the IEEE 1609.3 of the IEEE 1609 defines a network layer and a transport layer service, and the IEEE 1609.4 provides a multichannel operation.
A WAVE-applied traffic system can provide a seamless service to the vehicle in vehicle to vehicle (V2V) communication and vehicle to infrastructure (V2I) communication.
The WAVE uses a control channel (CCH) and a plurality of service channels (SCH). In detail, a service provider notifies service provision by using a WAVE service announcement (WSA) message periodically transmitted by a control channel, and a user periodically monitors the control channel to access a plurality of service channels.
For example, at least one onboard unit (OBU) provided in the vehicle traveling on the roadway analyzes the WSA message, assigns a channel with a high service priority based on the analysis result, and uses the assigned channel to receive the service seamlessly.
However, when the onboard unit receives the WSA message from two roadside units (RSU) while the roadside units are installed on both sides of the road, the method for performing a handover from the communicating roadside unit to another roadside unit cannot provide a seamless service.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.